Window Picture
by Edwardlover246
Summary: Best friends, Bella, Rosalie and Alice live in an apartment were there is a window were they one day, find 3 hot guys and invite them to come back to there house, will they come? will they stay? or will they fall all in love? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters or any of the plots or story lines... I wish I did A girl can dream though? I hope you enjoy reading it. First Fan Fic ever**

"OMG, Bella! Rosalie! Come here and have a look at this fine picture, outside" My very hypo and energetic is the least to say, pixie roommate called out to me.

"Okay Alice, when you are screaming like that, and hanging half way out the window of our apartment. It could only mean one thing. Boys."

"Bella when you come over here and have a look, you will like be hanging out the window like I am... woops. " Ah now she got hanging out the window wasn't the best move.

''Alright I'm coming to have a look."

"But, I get the blonde head one. When you get there look straight ahead you can't miss them they are drop dead gorgeous ''

"Okay but I don't know what you are going on about-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"Bella! Get a grip of yourself, and who is the one that is hanging out the window now? Very smooth."

I quickly stumbled out of the window. And fell straight on my butt.

"Haha Bella. I'm not the one that looks stupid now.'' Alice told me in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"What's all this about. All I can hear is you laughing and a big thump. So what was that about?"Said my other roommate, Rosalie. Even when she comes out of the shower in a towel looking totally pissed, she can still look like a blonde slim goddess.

"Bella got dazzled by some guys."Alice sneakered at me.

"Well if she got dazzled by some guys then, it must be big. Let me have a look."

" Rosalie" I said "Just don't hang half way out the window like I did." I told her in a warning tone.

"Pfft only like hot male models can do that and I don't think, there are hot male models in New York unless we lived on hot Male Avenue or something". Rosalie said as she approached our living room window. She is going to be so wrong.

"Oh My God, they are hot." She was so wrong.

"Well before anything embarrassing happens to me. I think I shall go to our room and get changed and head down to the dinner for breaky."

As I took those quick strides to Alice and my room, all I could think about was that bronze hair shinnying in the sunlight.

When I got into my room I shut the door behind me, and looked at the bed room. The messy bedroom.

"Alice has obviously been in my closet once again, and I'm forced to clean it."

It's a small bedroom but big enough to fit Alice and I in. It is in serious need of re-decoration but we don't have the money for it at the moment.

The walls are just made up of those reddish brownish bricks and the wood floor boards are starting to become rough. But it's not just out room that needs the re-decoration it's pretty much the whole apartment. But would you call it an apartment if it uses to be an old mill?

The kitchen is nice and cosy but it does need some new cupboards instead of the white shaggy looking ones that are already there. The lounge can get cold, in the winter and hot in the summer, but we know how to deal with it. Our seating in the lounge is pretty retro (as I like to call it.) All different colours, like our sofa is a grey flower pattern, we all brought our hammy downs to this apartment but I think its home. And of course as you probably know there is like this huge window in lounge room, that we all like to observe NOT perve on guys. The window is pretty much fills the whole lounge up nice.

Rosalie's room is the smallest but she wanted to be in a bedroom by herself, that's cool with Alice and me, but we only have one bathroom and it's not really a good bathroom, but we love this place. Everything is just so open.

"I am going to make Alice clean this up later I can't-"

"ROSALIE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT AND WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO?" Alice yelling at Rosalie? Not a good thing.

"Alice? If she has told that you are wearing last season's clothes don't believe her!"I said to Alice as I quickly opened the bedroom door.

"NO! She would never say that unless she wants to be sleeping outside in the cold" Rosalie tried to but in but Alice was too quick for her "Don't you think I won't."

"Okay. Well before this gets out of hand what happened?"

"Well you know how we saw those cute guys outside on the street?" Alice was saying this too slowly. I wonder what Rosalie has done.

"Yes."I said nodding my head.

"Well she kind of said that we like them. And said that there are three of us."

"That's bad because?"

"Well there coming up here." Alice looked at me waiting for that sentence to click into my brain.

"WHAT! WHEN!" I screamed at while shaking her, as if that was going to get the answer out quicker.

"Bella, calm down." this was Rosalie talking to me.

"Why? So this guys can laugh at me im, not as pretty as you and Alice." Over my years I have always been the girl that no one wants to fall in love with. I am always the girl that blends into everything. I'm the girl that everyone laughs at .

" Bella Swan! Your beautiful and 22 you need to have confidence. Before they come I am so going, to pick your clothes and try and do your hair. And umm Rosalie, as flattering and all what you are wearing, I don't think that it is the best idea to wear just a towel. "

"Okay while I get change you have to quickly help Bella. "

"Back up." If Alice gets a hold of me, then I am going to look very strange I am going to have to set boundaries.

"Bella, no time for you to totally freak out! I will not make you look weird I am 23 and how long have I been helping you, and as much as Rosalie will never admit it, I have helped her with her clothes choices." She does have a point. But I don't think that I have anything that will make me look cute, or as Rose would say HOT!

"Too bad I don't have anything nice to wear."

"I am always prepared Bella. Don't Ever doubt me: Alice and my amazing skills."

I didn't feel like arguing anymore, so I just gave in and walked to our room.

Alice let out a joy full scream, and ran into Rosalie's bedroom, probably going to see if she has anything nice for me too wear.

As I walked into the bathroom I looked into our gold rimed vanity mirror.

Just as I remember. Plain, pale, brown eyed and brown hair freak. I am going to need a lot of help.

I put down the lid on the toilet seat, so that I could sit down and waited for Alice.

"Bella you are going to look so cute in this." Alice said, as she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Alice how are you going to get ready in time?"

"Well I am almost ready silly."

"Okay but nothing too hoe- ish okay?"

"Okay but hopefully we get to go to something, with them. Or we can go see a movie with them."

"Well we better get ready soon." I said to Alice really starting to get nervous.

"Well I picked this out for you, Black vest, blue skinny leg jeans with a plain white top its plain but sexy all at the same time!"Alice held them up for me. This time she has out done her self.

it does look really nice, maybe on her but I don't know how it is going to look on me.

"Alice that is cute, but I don't think it is going to look good on me. "

"Just put it on, and brush your hair and leave it messy. " I did what Alice told me. And I must admit I did look quite cute .

I walked out and saw that Alice, wearing a nice black and grey cheeked, short sleeve top with a pair of black jeans.

Then I turned to see Rosalie, wearing a fire red top with a pair of jeans that where blue and heels of course cant forget the heels.

"Wow Rosalie. "

"Well I do like to make a statement, Bella have you hade a look at your self? You look H O T!" Rosalie spelt that last bit out for me. I blushed and just as I was about to walk to sit on the couch, I heard a nock at the door.

"Hey, one of you said that you like us? And said to come up here."

Alice went to open the door to revile….

**Sorry bout the cliffy I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P! Thanks for reading it!**


	2. The Beginning

**I hope you guys liked it! Here is a little bit more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, any of the characters... sadly BUT on with the story ! **

**Last time:**

**Bella P.O.V**

"_Hey, one of you said that you like us? And said to come up here." _

_Alice went to open the door to revile…. _

Three guys. Not 2 THREE hot guys, that all looked the same…. I wonder

"Hey I'm the hot, brown eyed and of course sexy Emmet Cullen, and these are my just tag along brothers, no need to worry about them."I take it that, the big, tall dark hair and of course muscle guy was Emmet. So totally not my type, but maybe Rosalie's.

I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie who were both almost rolling on the floor laughing. So much for keeping it cool.

The big dark haired guy went to our window and had a look down.

"Wow great view." He said as he whistled

"Emmet please be polite and don't go and trash the place, you haven't even let these pretty girls say there name yet. Just ignore him, My name is Jasper Cullen and who are you?" The blonde, kind of curly guy haired guy, whose name I now know is Jasper, directed that question to Alice, who I think I heard a girly laugh come from her.

Alice decided to answer him."Well my name is Alice Brandon, this Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale."

I decided that instead of just blending into the back ground that I would say something to the bronze haired guy.

"And who would you be?"I asked him in my best girly and flirty voice that I could master up.

"Ahh…..." He was lost for words. I made a guy lost for words! Bella: 1 Bronze sexy bed hair and totally hot guy: Zero

"Um my name is Edward Cullen."Wow he even had a name that matched his personality.

I started to stare at his perfect toned body, when I heard the big dark haired guy Emmet, who kind of looks like a really friendly grizzly bear. Start to laugh at Rosalie.

"Well I didn't think that you guys would actually come up here, but since you are here, we so should do something worth your while. Are you guys up for some fun?"Alice better not be thinking about what I think she is thinking.

Emmet's booming laugh was all I could hear. "Hell yeah! See guys I tell you that it would be all worth while to come and see these hotties, but like I say the one I said down stairs is the one that you cant have. " Emmet said as he poked his tongue at his brothers

"Emmet" Edward was shaking his head in disgust. "Well whatever it is as long as everyone is in I'm in."

"Well Jasper you're the only person, who needs to make up their mind. So what would it be?" Alice put on her fake pout. The poor guy is never going to be able to say no. I hate it when she uses that advantage on everyone.

"Dude? How can you say no to that?" I am starting to realize that Emmet is loudest of the bunch.

"Okay right I'm in."

"Bella, Rosalie, you know what we are going to play."Just what I thought the get to know game but Alice style.

"Wait! Are you guys legal?" I asked them. They all just looked at each other and laughed.

"Which legal are you talking about Bella?" Asked Edward. Woops probably should have mentioned which legal I meant.

"I mean."I groaned "Drinking legal?" they all looked so confused.

"Umm yeah, but what are we going to do? We don't even know anything about you girls. " Jasper asked us, in what I think I heard a hint of an accent there.

"We will explain it to you, in a mini. Just go and sit in the lounge room on the floor . US girls need to talk." I said to the guys, while Rosalie and Alice gave me a look as to say : Why-did-you-take-us-away-from-hot-guys?

"Bella."Rosalie hissed. "Why did you just take us away from them?"

"I need to talk to you guys. In the kitchen."

As I walked to the kitchen, I could feel the girls glares on my back. I decided to shrug it off and get straight to the point.

"Well you know."I said as I was grabbing out the plastic cups, that we all keep handy just in case of times like these.

"Bella, just spit it out! You don't keep guys like that waiting for a long time." Alice hissed/ whispered at me.

"I just need to ask you a, question. These guys aren't going to want to come back so I say that, with this game we kick it up a notch."

"Miss Bella Swan. I didn't think you had this in you. Way to release the tiger in Bella!"gasp Rosalie sarcastically.

"Well if I might inform you."Alice said "I have already thought of that!"

Uh oh, this means trouble. When Alice means `She has already thought of that' it could only mean one thing.

"Alice"I said in a warning tone "Don't make it anything that is going to cause self harm, Police involved, AND all clothes must be still on. And NO strip poker. "

"Bella for once just live your life on the edge." Well if Alice wants to play like that then that's how we are going to play then!

"Okay Rosalie can you get the beers out of the fridge."

"Bella why do I have to do it? I just got my nails done." Typical Rosalie always getting her nails done.

"Just get it. "I said to her as Alice and I headed to where the boys where sitting.

"Well the game is a get to know game since we don't know much about any of you people, BUT my style. Alice style. "

"Which means" I said "involves drinking and public humiliation."

"No, We are going to say what we like and if you like it you take a drink of the beer" Well this doesn't seem that bad.

"Is that all we have to do? Well this is going to be boring." Emmet said sounding a bit disappointed.

"No, Would Alice make it a boring game Bella." She wouldn't say anything about what happened last time. Would she?

"I don't think so. But how are you going to make this an interesting game? And plus wy are we drinking so early in the morning its like only 11:30? " I really don't want to know what else she has got installed for us.

"Well, if you can stay sober until after lunch than you… I don't know win something?"

" This will be a challenge for Emmet. Whenever alcohol is involved he tends to get a bit tipsy."

"HEY" Emmet yelled at Edward. "couldn't be as bad as you Mr. Edward Macho Man. "

"I thought that we said that this wouldn't be brought, up? Mr. Sex a luscious. " Edward said as he started laughing.

"Well…."I said trying not to make it awkward " If we want to start the game and figure out what else Alice has install for us than we better start."

**I am so sorry for it being a short chapter but today another chapter shall be up thank you for all the people for commenting on my story, hopefully it was worth your while for reading! **

**Also do you want Edward's, Emmet's, Jasper's or stick with Bella's P.O.V? On the meeting of the girls. **


	3. The effects of Alcohol

**Sorry that it was a short chapter but this time I promise that I will make it really juicy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the charterers but I do own the eclipse cd that I got! **

**Previously **

"_Well…."I said trying not to make it awkward "If we want to start the game and figure out what else Alice has install for us than we better start_."

**Bella P.O.V **

The game started really slow in the lounge, with everyone I think being a bit uncomfortable, but after a few rounds everyone was letting loose. Even I was starting to let go a bit. The wonderful effects that alcohol can do!

"Well whose go is it?" asked Emmett who I think is the most sober out of all of us.

"Mine! I have something to ask than drink to!" I really like having a few drinks it make me feel different.

" well ... I don't think Bella tolerates beer very well." Rosalie just talked to Alice like I wasn't here! In a matter of fact i do tolerate alcohol really well. Maybe the last time I didn't but that was a long time ago.

"Well, my question is how old is everyone?"

Emmett was the first one to answer of course

"26! And in Uni!"

Edward was next

"22 and I am also in Uni as well." He answered so prim and proper. Bloody hell, how can they drink so much and I am the first one to be like almost drunk!

"And I am 24, and dudes, why couldn't you just say that we all go to Uni?"

"Well Jasper, that is too hard for Emmett to say that." Edward was close to my age huh? I like that I think he deserves one point.

"Well me Bella. I am 22! Alice how old are you again?"

"Bella," Alice said while shaking her head at me "I am 23."

"AND I AM 25." Rosalie said, taking a big skull of the bottle of beer.

"LOOK I am not the only one that gets drunk! " Rosalie gets drunk as well and they all have to pick on me.

"Rosalie, I though that you were sober before." Alice asked her

"Well I guess that it kicks in after a while."She said as she let out this massive girly scream.

"Okay well I think that makes four smart people that can hold a lot of alcohol down."Alice said to the guys.

"Alice!"I screamed at her. "I really want to play a game can we?"

"Okay as long as everyone else is in?" Alice said as she got up to get a drink from the kitchen cupboard

"Since I think we are all drunk enough let's try and play a game where it doesn't involve alcohol." Asked Edward.

"Well... the game I play doesn't involve alcohol thank you very much. It involves Truth or Dare."

"OOOOO! Dudes I never knew that this little chick had so much guts to play that.' Emmett practically screamed, at everyone.

"Bella you do know what happened last time we played that? " Alice said as she walked over with some snacks for us to nibble on.

"Yes. Yes I do. Things got broken, People got humiliated and I lost my bra." At that last statement everyone just burst out laughing.

"What the hell where you doing to lose your bra?'' Asked Emmett totally engaged in the conversation.

"Well I-"

"WAIT! Don't want to know!"

"Okay well with that lets just play before secretes end up being told, and Bella ends up humiliated." Alice jumped in before I could say another word on the topic.

"Wellllllll who's going to go first?" I asked everyone in a dazed and confused voce.

"I want to go first!"Yelled Emmett like a 3 year old on Christmas day.

"Okay then, Emmett go and I think you know the rules." Alice said to him in a disapproving voice, as she looked at me and gave me the biggest dirty look I have seen. If only looks could kill...

"Bell Dog Truth or Dare?"

"Bell Dog?" How can someone come up with names like that?

"Yeah Bell Dog is your new name I think its cool!"

"Well however you can come up with those names is normal..."

"Don't get off track here."

Just then Edward decided to whispered in my ear

"Pick truth it's a hell of a lot easier and it saves you some dignity and also public humiliation."He said to me with a faint smile in his voice.

"Okay Emmett Truth!" I yelled, the obvious effects of alcohol starting to kick in again.

"Ya wuss Bella. Okay well then you have to tell us what happened with your bra, the last time you played this game. "Great. I turned to whisper to Edward

"You said that truth wouldn't be so bad!"I hissed at him.

"I didn't think that he would choose that."He told me trying to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me."

"Honestly believe me. I know he is my brother but half the time none of us know whets going on inside his head. We had to once take him to a doctor and the lady ran out telling mom and dad that she wasn't going to, handle him anymore. We still don't know what Emmet did and I really and truly don't want to know."

"But that story is-"I got cut off by Rosalie coughing. I then realised that both Edward and I had leaned in closer to hear each other.

"Ummm well..."I said not knowing where to begin.

"Bell Dog to scared to say anything. Too embarrassing hey? " Emmett than roared with laughter followed by everyone else.

"Well it's not that I'm scared... It's just that u will probably laugh your head off. But you have to promise whatever is said here stays here. AND Emmett you cannot and will not try and make anyone do this for a dare either. "

"Dam Bell Dog you have to ruin the fun don't you? "He asked me in a sarcastic voice.

"Instead of trying to stall Miss Bella I think it's time for your truth to begin."Jasper asked with his Okie accent showing through.

"Well ill start at when we were all back in Phoenix, where we use to live before we came here for uni. The night before we all had a few too many to drink and we decided to play truth or dare. " Everyone was totally engaged in the story even the girls...

"Anyway Alice and Rosalie thought that it would be funny to get me to stand out on Rosalie's busy street and do sort of a really slutty dance as passer bys walked past. And of course me being drunk did. Then a group of guys were near and asked me if I could undo my bra and get it off with my shirt still on. So I did then one of the guys took off with my bra! It was a good bra mind you, one of my favourite. It had pink and black lace all over- woops probably shouldn't be telling you about that part." I said in a rush as I blushed and hid my head in the couch cushion as everyone started to laugh.

"Bell Dog!"Emmett yelled as he put his hand up to high five Jasper.

"Okay now its pay back. Edward truth or dare? "I asked him with a faint smile spreading across my face.

"Well of course I am going to pick truth. "

"Well... Any hidden talents? "I asked in a wondering tone.

"Piano. I love to play the piano and I also like to sing. "He told me.

"Awww that is so cute!"Rosalie said as she took another swig of the beer bottle.

"I think someone needs to take that bottle off her."Jasper told Alice

"Well if I try I think she will yell at me. Just leave her it will make a funny dare... If she picks dare." Alice sneakered.

"Eddie Teddy it's your turn." Rosalie gave him a funny nick name.

"Ha-ha that's worse than Bell Dog. At least mine sounds gangster. Not Eddie Teddy." We were all lying on the floor laughing so hard.

"Why must I be called Eddie Teddy? Rosalie."

"Cause I think it's an awesome nick name." Rosalie said as she pocked her tongue out at Edward.

Edward just groaned and decided that he would pick on Rosalie next.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Well of course I am not going to be stupid. I pick dare!" she said as she got up and laid on the floral couch.

"Umm well... I dare you too go over to the window and when you see a couple together, yell out to the guy HEY YOU SEXY THING!"

"DUDE! That is such a cool dare, but wouldn't that make the chick that he is with a bit jealous?" Emmett asking in a confused tone.

"Emmett that's the whole point." I reached over the brown coffee table to whispered to him.

"Ohhhh I get it now. DUDE! That's even a cooler dare!"

"Okay, Eddie Teddy you want to play like that so can I."

Jasper and Alice just looked at each other and shook their heads. As if to say, this is what I have to put up with everyday.

Rosalie walked over to the window, with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I quickly on her trail.

It didn't take long before we saw a couple and I must admit the guy was kind of buff and his girlfriend looked really pissed already.

"Do you think it's safe if she yells out to him with the girlfriend?" I said to Edward quietly.

"Well she called me Eddie Teddy."

"Yeah but the girlfriend looks pissed as it is. I don't think she is going to be too happy."I am starting to worry about the well being of not only the girlfriend but of the guy himself.

"Oie! You the guy near the walk thingo." Too late now. The automatically looked up at the window, I think I saw his moth drop a bit. "Yeah you! You sexy thing. I just want to tap that fine piece- "

"ROSALIE!"I screamed at her as I grabbed her shirt and dragged her away from the window.

All we could hear outside was the woman screaming at him

"_WHO THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU CAN GO AND SLEEP OUTSIDE! OR IF YOUR THAT DESPERATE YOU CAN GO AND SLEEP AT HER PLACE! _

Just then the laughter broke out.

"Dude I must say that was pretty awesome!" Jasper said to Edward.

"I hope in god's name that she doesn't come up her and bet the hell out of Rosalie cause I am sad to say to the other woman that she will in defiantly lose! "Alice said to the boys.

"Girl bonding! It's like that T I N A IMPACT THING! Those girls look hot, in the costumes." Emmett said to Jasper

"I am right there with you on that bro."Jasper said as he held out his fist for his brother to smack.

Alice walked straight over to them and wacked those both across the heads while muttering "Boys never learn anything."

"Owe! You have a mean hit. I like to see who would win out of you and Rosalie in the ring."Emmett told Alice as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Do you want me to come over there again?"

"No."Emmett said in defeat.

"Okay Rosalie who are you going to pick now?" I said as I walked to sit back on the lounge floor near the couches.

"I pick EMMETT! Truth or-"

"Dare I am not a wuss!"

"Well I dare you too... Go down stairs out on the street and to the first five cars you have to take your shirt off and stand there like a statue and if anyone wants to touch your abs you have to let them. "

"Ohhhh" Was all Ii could say. Poor Emmett.

"None touches these guns." He said as he flexed.

"You said that you're not a wuss." Edward stated

"Bite me! NOT really!"

"You have to do it otherwise everyone will be saying wuss, wuss, wuss!" Jasper started getting everyone saying that Emmett was a wuss.

"Wuss, wuss, wuss! " We all chanted together like the drunk people we were.

"Alright, alright! I am going to go outside and do it." Emmett said as he stormed outside the door and ran down the 3 flights of stairs in no time.

We all went to the window to watch the dare unfold.

"I can't believe he is going to do this."Jasper whispered to Edward.

"Neither."Edward said obviously gobsmacked

We watched him while passer bys looked at him in a strange and confused way. Nothing really happened until a really pretty brown head woman in her mid 30s came up to him.

All we could hear was _"oh my god! You're like hot as! Look at your biceps. Your biceps have biceps."_ She has a really annoying voice.

"Poor Emmett." I said

"Ha-ha he will get over it. His pride might be a bit hurt but he will just have to get over it."Edward told me.

"I think his time is up now!"Alice said quickly

"EMMETT! You can come in."Rosalie screamed out the window.

Emmet ran upstairs as quick as lightning, forgetting to even put his shirt back on.

"Em? Shirt, girls, not our house."Jasper told Emmett.

"Woops. "

"Dudes sorry for interrupting, but mom and dad want us home for dinner and we can't show them up. "Edward said as he looked down, totally bummed about it.

"What is like what time?"I asked not knowing how long we had been hanging out together.

"Its six and we kind of have to leave like now so that we are not late. "

"Okay Eddie Teddy."I said as everyone laughed, even Edward.

"See ya girls!"Emmett said as we walked them to the front door.

"HEY! Wait what do we win since we were all sober until like 12?"

"Ummmm..." Alice didn't have a prize.

"I know! We all will give you our numbers. Does that sound good?" I said to all of them

"Hells yeah! We didn't have to charm these girls into giving them their number this time, guys!"Emmett yelled really excitedly.

We all grabbed our phone outs and gave them our numbers but of course Alice had to give them Rosalie as she was a just a tad bit too drunk to give it out to them.

"See ya girls! Had a great time."They all yelled at us.

I shut the door to our apartment and looked at Alice and Rosalie and we all screamed and did a happy dance until I heard my phone buzz on the coffee table.

"Who the?"

**I am so sorry that I didn't have this chapter up sooner but I hope that this make you happy! **

**Thanks for reading it! **


	4. Text messages

**Thank you to all the beautiful reviews I got, I think I managed to do my own little version of Alice, Rosalie and Bella's happy dance. **

**I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own any of the Twilight Characters... Sadly **

_**Previously **_

_I shut the door to our apartment and looked at Alice and Rosalie and we all screamed and did a happy dance until I heard my phone buzz on the coffee table. _

"_Who the?"_

**BELLA P.O.V**

I ran up to the coffee table almost doing a dive bomb in the process.

I opened my black Motorola and revealed that I got a message from Edward!

"OMG who is that message from? Bella!"Alice screamed at me

"Umm it's from Edward." I said shyly.

"Well god dam open it don't keep the man waiting."

I read the message. I smiled... like a really big smile.

"Bella Swan! You have to tell me this instant what did that boy say?"

"He said to me that _I hope you gave me the right number. _That's all it said. No big deal. He only wants to make sure that I didn't give him some random number, I guess."

"Well you have to text back, otherwise-"Just than Alice's phone buzzed.

"EPPPPPPPP!" Alice screamed as she literally did a dive bomb on the floor to get it.

"And that's my cue to leave you, get changed and go for a run." I said to her as I went to our still messy room. 

As I closed the door to the bedroom, I flung open my phone and pressed reply to the message.

_What do I say? Don't say anything to dumb you might scare him away. _The little voice in my head kept saying. _ Act cool Bella! _

I wrote a message back.

_Well how do you not know that it is me? _I pressed the send button. Regretting it a little bit but before I could press cancel the loud ding and tick to say that you have sent a message showed up.

"God dam happy tick sign!"I said to myself as I went into my closet and took out my black Nike trakies and a white singlet top.

I looked in the bedroom mirror and decided to tie my hair back in a high pony tail.

Just as I was about to go out to face Alice and her being like she has had a full bag of sugar or she has taken something anyway either way she is going to be hypo my phone buzzed in my hand. Saying to me that I had text...From Edward.

_Well who else would say that? –_Edward

_Well... u caught me out! Yea it's me. Anyway how's your dinner with your mom and dad? – _Bella

I then pressed the send button, closed my phone and went outside to Alice and Rosalie.

I opened the door and before I knew it I was being bombarded by Alice and her asking questions and answering herself all at the same time.

"ALICE! WOW! TAKE A BREATH!"I yelled at her. Not understanding Alice is a common thing, but when she is overly excited, it's even harder.

She took two calming deep breaths before she asked some questions that I knew if I didn't answer now I would have to answer to her later.

"What else did he say? Jasper text me can you believe it? Well I can't."

"Okay one question at a time. Number one not much number two, Yes I can that guy is cute and number three I am going for a run and do u want anything for tea cause I will get you some take-away pizza or something. And please put Rosalie in bed before she un doubtfully falls asleep in the lounge and we have to shut it, until she wakes up." I said in a rush.

"Well I am not that hungry, and don't be too late cause it's starting to get dark okay?"

"Yeah okay ill be back soon. " I said to Alice as I tied my laces up.

"I am going now!" I yelled out to Alice as I headed out the door, and went down the stairs and out to the street.

When I got out on the (still) busy street I looked at my watch.

6: 35pm

Not too late, should be home before it gets way too dark.

I started running, with my mind racing with loads of questions, not just about today, but with everything. Uni, Work, and the un-doubtfully cute guys in our apartment and of course what's going to happen this year. What to except, what to think and what Uni is going to be like. I mean I think everybody has these types of issues but I am like totally freaking out.

I enjoy running and also dancing it keeps my mind awake, makes me forget about my troubles, and just makes me feel like there is no pain in the world. Running is something that I did when I was 10, just when my parents decided to spilt up. It was a tough time, I thought that we had a perfect family, a family that everybody cared about. Family is a meant to be there for you right? Family is people that you can trust, Family are people that can't be replaced, but for mine I wish mine where people that could be replaced. Charlie Swan (dad) was a nice person, a typical dad and my mum she was a good mum until Charlie left her. He left her because he couldn't and wouldn't fight for her anymore. Mum and I both don't know why he left us, all that we know is that he left her for another woman. Haven't talked to him in about 12 years and for mum that's a different story. Mum after he left her she turned to alcohol to comfort her and I turned to a close family friend to raise me. Billy Black. Billy Black is the nicest person I would have to know, and his son Jacob is like a brother to me. I would always stay at their place, I would go to school with Jacob and my mum... she wouldn't even care that I wasn't home. Haven't talked to mum in about 9 years I think. And about dancing that came when I was about 15. I might be a little bit clumsy but when I'm dancing it's a whole different story. It's like I have transformed into a different type of person, an elegant person. Dancing is something I enjoy and the dance place I go to, that's my place of work. I enjoy working there just cleaning up, fixing costumes and sometimes Alice makes the costumes for the end of year showcase, I think she goes a little overboard but that's Alice. Alice and I met at Forks High school, we where different but we got along together, straight away. I think that she understood me a lot, with not having a mum to be there for you all the time. Alice is from a very off (is the least to say) family, she doesn't like to get the money off her parents so she works for it herself. Her mum wasn't really there for her she was always off on business trips and always giving excuses' not to be there. I can remember one on a day that your parents should be there for you, cheering and clapping you on, I mean her dad was there but it's not the same. Take it from someone who knows. "Darling I would love to be there on your graduation, but you know how things are at the moment. You want to have no money at all? No. So I can't come, and I have to go I have a meeting. Bye." I heard it all. All I could see on Alice's face was disappointment. She didn't cry, she didn't complain, she was brave. Alice and I would say we where un-biological sisters and I would have to say the same about Rosalie too. Rosalie was good friends with Alice and that's how we met. At first she didn't really like me, she was kind of mean to me, but as the years went on in Forks we got closer and closer. We have all been friends for a long time and this is the family that I would never replace. The family that have been here for me, when I needed the help, when I cried over a broken heart, when I was sick they where there trying to cheer me up. This is the family that I would always be happy with.

Just as I was about to get too rapped in my thoughts, I turned around the corner and saw the apartment.

"Well that was a long run." I said to myself as I looked at the clock 30 minutes exactly.

As I was running up the stairs of the apartment I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it and to my luck it was from Edward.

_It was alright. Mum and Dad wanted to know why Emmet was in such a good mood. Ha-ha we told them the effects of alcohol for you. You starting Uni tomorrow?. _

I couldn't help but laugh to myself by that text message. It's funny how something so small can make you feel so happy.

_Ha-ha yeah Uni tomorrow not ready for it. Just waiting for something bad to happen as usual. What about you? _

I asked him as I pressed send, and walked up stairs to the apartment. To a hypo than usual Alice and a drunk Rosalie.

I opened the door and something felt different. No Alice running up to me. Rosalie not asleep on the couch.

I went to check in Rosalie's room and found her fast asleep, snoring as per usual, and she says that she doesn't, I so have to one day catch her on film snoring. I think she might kill me if I do.

Next I went to see if Alice was in our room.

"Alice? Are you in here?" I whispered out to her.

"Yes I am and honestly Bella you need a new wardrobe, what is this granny cardie doing in here? This is something my grandma or mum would wear. If I have to myself drag you to the mall I will. What type of shoes have you got? Only runners and flats? You need to get some style girl and some gorgeous heels. "Alice said to me in a disgust tone. I mean I may not have any style but I do like some of the clothes I have.

"Alice that cardie is nice on, and plus I have alright style... I think and plus we have to start our first day of Uni tomorrow, why are you doing this now?"

"Cause I just think that you need to get an updated Alice style wardrobe. My style would bring out your eyes and your hair too, so I take it you will let me give you a make-over?"Uh oh when Alice gives make-over's I advise you to run for the hills. It's like when she gets let loose in her favourite store that is having a sale...she goes wild.

"Umm Alice I mean this in the nicest possible way. If I do let you-"

"OMG yay!" Tomorrow I am going to take you shopping after we finish our first day of Uni and I can also get some new stuff too. EPPP!"

"Alice I didn't get to finish."

"Okay well I think it's time for bed, we have a long day tomorrow and not to mention and early start."

"Alright well I am just going to go and have a shower than I shall go to bed. " I said as I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I got undressed and hoped in.

I was just starting to relax when my phone bussed again on the bathroom sink.

"Well he text back in the most inconvenient time."I said as I turned the water off and grabbed the white towel and looked at my phone.

_Yeah Uni tomorrow. Nothing tomorrow afternoon. Not looking forward to Uni tomorrow totally freaked out._ _What about you? – _Edward

_Same really freaked out. Wonder what the University is going to be like.-_Bella

I put my phone down and decided to get changed into my pink singlet top and my blue shorts for bed.

I grabbed my phone and jumped into bed.

Just as I was about to turn the lights off I got another text message from Edward.

_Ha-ha you will be fine honestly you will fit in perfectly._

I had to smile at that last comment. He doesn't know me that well and he has all this faith in me.

_Well how do you know that? I mean you don't know me that well. And you think I will fit in just perfectly. I am different. People will make fun of me knowing my luck. _

Then I pressed send. I can't believe that I can talk to a guy like that; I normally stumble and make myself look like an idiot. My voice normally gets all high and squeaky, then the guys look at me like I am some science experiment and say bye and walk away. So in the boys department I'm not very good.

She then my phone vibrated.

_I know that you have a nice personality and that you seem to care about people. I would like to know a bit more about you but I think it's time that I go to bed, big day tomorrow, good night sleep well and I have enjoyed talking to you =) –_Edward

_Well good night to you too. And I have enjoyed talking to you too. And I would like to know a bit more about you as well we have to catch up sometime. You know where we live so just drop in and say hi. Night and sleep tight. _–Bella

I shut my phone, and put it on the bedside table, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face. Thinking about everything that happened today.

"GOOD MORING! Its 6 30 and it's a beautiful morning. Good luck to all those people starting Uni today just remember- "

Just then I smacked the alarm shut and woke Alice up.

"Oie Alice get up, we have to get ready. And I bags the shower first. "I said as I jumped up and ran to the shower before Alice could get there.

"BELLA! Not too long and if you get the first shower than I get to pick your clothes out." Oh that sneaky little.

"Alright, than. BUT on one condition nothing to revelling I don't want their first impression to be look at that hot chick she just wants- "

"OKAY BELLA! I get it nothing that's going to make you look like a person of the night as you call it. "

I love stirring up Alice it's so much fun. I jumped into the shower and turned that hot water on and just a little bit of cold. Just then I heard Alice scream and run into the bathroom and close the toilet lid and stand on it.

"BELLA! OMG OMG! THERE IS A MOUSE! GET OUT AND GET IT! BELLA!" Alice screamed at me.

"Okay. Just clam down it can't be that bad and please pass me a towel and I shall have a look."Alice passed me the towel and I turned the shower off and wrapped the towel around me. I went out of the bathroom and took some clothes that Alice laid out on my bed and took hers too.

"ALICE? Where is it?"

"Its in the wardrobe."

I opened the wardrobe door and ruffled around some of the clothes, and that's when I saw it.

"OMG! THATS NOT A MOUSE THAT A RAT! screamed shut the door and ran into the bathroom, to take hiding with Alice.

"See I told. And you think that I am a wuss look who is standing on the bathroom sink."Alice said as she chuckled at me.

"it isn't the time to be laughing how the hell are we going to get out of here I advise us to hop down and run into the kitchen and get Rosalie up and see if she can try and kill it or just get rid of it."

"Do you honestly think she will? I mean I think she has a phobia of them."

"Okay well, we will just have to get down run close the door, and tell Rosalie that she can't have a shower."

"Well I'm not getting down its scary they eat toes you know." Typical Alice always thinking that she is going to get eaten.

"Alice common it's just a mouse thing that looks bigger than a small cat BUT just get down from there. I'll hold your hand if I have to okay?" Alice just nodded her head and she jumped down.

"Okay on the count of three. One, two, three. "We opened the door and both ran like a flash of lighting.

"See Alice that wasn't that bad, and see we don't have to go into there for a while, I got the clothes that you put out for me and you."

"Oh thank you Bella you're like a lifesaver. "

"Well since I got them you can get Rosalie up and tell – "

"Too late I heard you too screaming girls in the bathroom." Rosalie said as she handed us a coffee.

"Well" I said to Rosalie "If you want to go in there and open the wardrobe for yourself than you can."

"If you're that certain that it is massive than maybe I will just go and have a look."

"Rosalie doesn't come back to us, when you're screaming "I said as I grabbed my clothes and turned on the radio.

Rosalie opened the bedroom door and then all we heard was some cursing and "That's not a mouse that's looks like a gross cat!"

I decided to go to Rosalie's small bedroom to get changed, and I was quiet proud of Alice she picked me out something really nice. Nothing too revealing, nothing that was going to make me look weird, something that was going to make me look really pretty... I think. She picked me out a pair of black skinny's (that I know are mine) a purple singlet and I grey 3 quarter sleeve jumper. But not to mention the purple scarf that she had to just add in. I looked in the small mirror Rosalie has in her bedroom (she must always look at herself I think like every 5 minutes) anyway I decided to put my hair up in a nice high pony tail and just decided to go natural but I put on a tad bit of lip-gloss from Rosalie and I looked at myself once more and went out to the girls.

"Alice? " I called out to her.

"Yeah Bella what do you WOW someone looks mighty fine."

"Thanks." I said as I blushed and went into the kitchen and put myself on a piece of toast.

"Bella do you know have faith in me that I will pick you nice clothes?" Alice asked me totally wrapped that I said that she picked out a good outfit.

"Yes, and thank you they are very pretty, and I like what you are wearing. Nice skinny blue jeans, cute frilly flower pattern top but isn't that Rosalie's? Anyway if she finds out that u are wearing that all hell is going to break loose. And the blue trench coat is totally you."

"BELLA! You have been finally transformed into the world of Alice and SHOPPING!"

"Wow, Alice I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there. " I said as I laughed and Alice just gave me a greasy look.

"For a second there I thought you did what a shame."

I just shook my head and went to grab my piece of toast.

"Okay girls I am all ready and its 7 30am and I think it's time to leave for Uni."Rosalie said to us as she came out looking beautiful, in a red trench coat almost the same as Alice's and blue skinny jeans and of course red heels to match.

I grabbed my black handbag and put my white flats on and headed out to Rosalie's Red (she really loves red) Mazda and we all jumped in and headed out to the Uni.

Before too long we were in the car park and all hopping out and looking around at the massive campus. Just as we were about to walk off we heard some big male voices yell out at us.

"What are you three doing here? Did you get lost on the way?"

**Sorry it took me so long to update next time I will not leave it this long please comment =D **

**Thank you to everyone that already has. **

**Thank you Love you guys and thanks for reading xoxoxoxo**


End file.
